muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ErnieBert
Cover fun.. Have you ever seen the [http://www.ebay.com/itm/160648941632 back cover] of [[Bob McGrath from Sesame Street]]?? I hadn't :) I can't figure out what it actually makes though... -- [[User:Merrystar|Wendy]] ([[User talk:Merrystar|talk]]) 04:28, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Taxi! What ho, Ken! ''[[William Shakespeare|Taming of the Shrew]]'' has taken a break until September 28th, giving me time to catch up at work and on my Fraggle Rock chapter and so on. So a brief hi and a note that yes, Virginia, Judd Hirsch is confirmed as appearing in ''[[The Muppets (2011)]]''. Yay! -- [[User:Aleal|Andrew Leal]] ([[User talk:Aleal|talk]]) 16:22, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I see you already new from Toughpigs (I'm so behind). Still, nice to have it straight from the mouse's mouth! (Which basically means you could create that [[Judd Hirsch]] page now, since there's no longer any doubt). I keep checking the mouse's press site (registered users only, press or website journalists, but I managed to get in years ago) to see what's new, and likely in early to mid October, we should have the full final presskit with pics, production notes, bios, *and* finalized screen credits/cast list. -- [[User:Aleal|Andrew Leal]] ([[User talk:Aleal|talk]]) 16:47, September 16, 2011 (UTC) A Little Grouch Music or Music of the Night? Since you are our music guy here, can you answer questions on the [[Talk:The Phantom of the Opera|Phantom of the Opera talk page]]. I've got a question as to whether the song is really a nod to Phantom, or just a take on a [[Stephen Sondheim|Sondheim]] title. I don't have the song myself, so I have no idea. -- ''[[User:Radionate|Nate]] ([[User talk:Radionate|talk]]) 17:03, September 12, 2011 (UTC) The Lovable Muppets of Sesame Street Hi, Ken -- here's [http://cgi.ebay.com/Lovable-MUPPETS-SESAME-STREET-3-LP-Box-Set-RARE-/280710890109 an Ebay listing] for an Australian ''Sesame'' set. Did we know about this one? -- [[User:Toughpigs|Danny]] ([[User talk:Toughpigs|talk]]) 00:41, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :[[The Lovable Muppets of Sesame Street]]. But we didn't know what albums were in it before and we have an Axis label/number for it :). -- [[User:Merrystar|Wendy]] ([[User talk:Merrystar|talk]]) 02:00, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Uh, Wendy, can you e-mail the seller? Something's wrong. The whole set can't be dated 1972 if the other 2 albums came out in 1975 (Monsters) and 1977 (Fairy Tale). I think he either just saw the copyright date of Havin' Fun and didn't look on the others, or the copyright date was referring to the cover picture. I'm glad we finally know the full contents, but I'm thinking this came out no earlier than 1977. Can you see if he can confirm that? I'd really appreciate it! -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 05:32, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I can try. The record labels in his picture say Axis... not sure what to make of that. -- [[User:Merrystar|Wendy]] ([[User talk:Merrystar|talk]]) 03:27, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::It may be double-numbered. I've seen American record club editions that had 2 numbers. Anyway, it gives me another label and number to mess with. -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 03:34, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::The seller says he checked and the three records have dates from 1972 - 1977 but the leaflet has no dates so he isn't sure when it came out. He says he got the 1972 from another reference online... probably us on a guess as we have that for the Axis date. Which is unlikely if it's the same set. What's odd is the Axis number is also 1972-7.... -- [[User:Merrystar|Wendy]] ([[User talk:Merrystar|talk]]) 00:04, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Hmmmm. I'd love to buy that, but I'd hate to mess with international shipping. Paul added the first number, so I'm pretty sure it's right. Sometimes other countries have unusual catalog numbers, and maybe the number stands for '''1972-'''197'''7'''. Anyway, thanks for checking. I have a hunch it came out in 1977, but we can't really prove it right now, unless I can find other numbers around this one. So maybe someday! -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 03:37, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Pickwick vs. Shan-lon Hey Ken. I found [http://cgi.ebay.com/360380402180 this cassette] today; it's a Canadian version, distributed by Shan-lon. We have a [[The People in Your Neighborhood (album)|Canadian cassette]] that I uploaded as Pickwick.... I almost certainly wouldn't have done that if it weren't listed as Pickwick for the label in the information when I found the picture. Are these the same? Or separate releases? -- [[User:Merrystar|Wendy]] ([[User talk:Merrystar|talk]]) 02:52, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :My gut reaction is that it's a different Canadian release, kind of like the Sight & Sound series that we have. I wish the person had scanned the box, so we'd know if it's got a different cover design. I seem to remember seeing a Shan-lon tape, but I can't remember where. I'd keep it as evidence of more Canadian stuff, which will help as we find more. -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 03:05, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. I love how places like eBay and Discogs are using wiki pages for song titles and other information. I hope that brings us new people who are also record collectors! -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 03:08, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::It's very unnerving when they use wiki pages like that. I saw it, and wondered why there were redlinks in an auction and then whether I was on the wrong page! I don't think the seller had the box -- it says "Cassette Only". I added it to the page so it'll be there and hopefully we'll find it if more Shan-lon shows up :). -- [[User:Merrystar|Wendy]] ([[User talk:Merrystar|talk]]) 03:49, July 18, 2011 (UTC) A present Another copy of the Ernie/Bert Mask single showed up and I grabbed the image for you: [[:File:CTWBeMuppetErnieSingle.jpg|here]]. I only grabbed Ernie although if you want Bert I can. It wasn't obvious to me which was the front. I've asked the seller what the songs are to see if they match the ones you got... Did we ever decide where to put this? Album page or the singles page? -- [[User:Merrystar|Wendy]] ([[User talk:Merrystar|talk]]) 23:37, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :btw, the seller didn't know what the songs were. -- [[User:Merrystar|Wendy]] ([[User talk:Merrystar|talk]]) 02:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I've been putting off writing about it, because it's a little complicated. But I'll write about this soon! -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 03:10, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Single Insanity Hey Ken -- I had run across another of those inscrutable SFT singles (SFT-79007, Missouri-based seller; but discogs lists sft79005 at least as canadian and the CTW label fwiw) and was thus looking at the Sesame Street Fever singles and noticed something... odd. We have the numbers following in sequence with the other [[Sesame Street singles|singles]], 99070-99072. But every single cover we have prefaces the number with a 1; so they are printed on the covers as 199070, etc. (eg. [[:File:Rubberduckiediscosingle.jpg]]). The Helen Reddy single does the same thing (199073). I'm not sure if others are affected -- I can't tell for 99068, 99069, 99074 or 99075. But it goes back to normal for 99067 and 99076. What on earth? -- [[User:Merrystar|Wendy]] ([[User talk:Merrystar|talk]]) 18:22, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :Hmmm. I think we talked about the (1)99070 series a long time ago. I would leave them where they are, and make a note in the box that the other number exists, because every other source that I've seen (like the backs of the LP covers) lists them as 9's, and I don't want to confuse people who come here looking for them to think they're missing, if we put those 4 after 99076. 99074 is normal, as you can see [http://www.discogs.com/viewimages?release=871953 here]. Also, the number etched in the vinyl on 199070 says DJ99070, even though the label says 199070. So I would almost say the 1's are DJ copies, except they're not marked that way on any record or sleeve that I've seen, and it's kind of confusing to go by the etched number, which may or may not have been meant as a DJ pressing. It's like they meant to start a new series, but then changed their minds. So I have no idea why just those are like that, and even though I'm usually really strict on numbering, I think we should keep it consistent, with a note. :I'll get to the SFT single later. I can't believe how many strange variations of records from SS Fever we keep finding! -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 06:27, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I thought we might have discussed it as well but couldn't remember where and search wasn't helping. Until you mentioned it, I'd forgotten that we have the label for (1)99070 [[:File:SSFeverCTW99070.jpg|here]] showing that the label says 99070 for that one but [http://cgi.ebay.com/SESAME-STREET-FEVER-CTW-199070-PS-45-Trash-/300515517949 here] it has the 1 on the label. Still very confused am I! ::Incidentally I was pretty happy to figure out that the odd international "747" label is actually from Saudi Arabia! Or at least people refer to it as "Saudi Arabia 747 label" and I assume that's the country and not the company name.... -- [[User:Merrystar|Wendy]] ([[User talk:Merrystar|talk]]) 17:39, June 10, 2011 (UTC) All About Music Heya Ken. I noticed we don't have any of [[:Category:About Music|these]] in our [[Sesame Street book and audio sets discography]]. Do you think they should go there? Or not, as they aren't specifically storybooks on tape? I can't decide. -- [[User:Merrystar|Wendy]] ([[User talk:Merrystar|talk]]) 14:52, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :I would say yes, if they have a book with printed text, and a tape with the text read out loud. I keep wanting to work on the book and tape sets, but I haven't had a chance yet. By the way, thanks for the Golden tapes. I think you gave me some new catalog numbers to mess with! -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 03:28, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Probably have to ask Scott what's in the books. I know the cassettes have a lot of classical selections... -- [[User:Merrystar|Wendy]] ([[User talk:Merrystar|talk]]) 18:22, June 8, 2011 (UTC) New wiki Hi Ken.Would you like to be an admin on my [[w:c:motionpicture|new wiki]]?--[[:User:Hihokermitthefroghere|Fred]] ([[User talk:Hihokermitthefroghere|talk]]) 19:49, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, Fred! Thanks for asking, but I don't really have a lot of extra time right now. Also, I wanted to echo what Andrew said on his talk page. You really need to build up content first, and see if other people want to help you with that. Personally, I think a film wiki is too broad, and a lot of it is already on Wikipedia. One of the reasons that Muppet Wiki exists is that we can cover things in way more detail than Wikipedia, so we are a source of information that doesn't exist anywhere else on the Internet. Maybe you could adapt your wiki to cover a certain actor, or director, or studio, and cover things in a way that Wikipedia can't. If you still want to keep it about anything film-related, I would focus on topics that you like, and see how far you can get with that. You can also visit film message boards, and see if people would like to help you. I hope this helps! -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 04:20, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, I've been meaning to do that for a little while and I should really get on it. I think I'll do that now.--[[:User:Hihokermitthefroghere|Fred]] ([[User talk:Hihokermitthefroghere|talk]]) 17:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Oddity Hey Ken. Check out this Canadian [http://cgi.ebay.com/ws/eBayISAPI.dll?ViewItem&item=370507184676 promo record]. I'm not sure what to do with it as it has no number, although it is distributed by Pickwick. What I find fascinating is that they list "Trash" as being from CTW79005, so the standard album, and "C is for Cookie" as being from SFT79005..... which is [[:File:SSFeverDiscoRemix.jpg|this]] special disco remix we never knew what to do with. -- [[User:Merrystar|Wendy]] ([[User talk:Merrystar|talk]]) 05:07, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Wow! Guess what? I know exactly what that is, but it's a little strange. Okay, let me think out loud for a second. The US 45 of Trash is shorter than the album version, but looking at that being 4:24, that's the longer album version, so that's why they said it's from CTW-79005. But the album version of C is for Cookie is only 5:44, and this is 6:16, which means it's the 12" version, which is why they said it's from SFT-79005. As far as I know, C is for Cookie is the only song from SSF that they put on 12", but I've only seen it as being CTW-747. Another clue is that the label on the picture you saved (for almost 4 years!) has to be Canadian, because that's the 1974-1976 label, and SSF came out in 1978, so it should have the 1977-1984 label, with the smaller sign. I've noticed that, for some reason, a lot of Canadian records on a variety of record companies have a label design that's older than the US version. For example, the US Rubber Duckie Columbia 45 is red, but the Canadian label is orange, and that was used in the US during the mid-1960's. So I'm almost positive that SFT-79005 is a Canadian 12". But I wish I could read what's on it, to make sure that it's exactly the same as CTW-747! It's also interesting that the US version has a hole in the cover, but the Canadian one doesn't. Getting back to the 45 on eBay, normally I wouldn't keep a promo, but since it's a unique coupling, and the songs are longer, I think this is worth keeping. So since it says Pickwick Ltd. on the label, and there's no mention of SS Records, Distinguished Productions or the New York address on the label, I'm going to call this a special Canada-only promo, and I would put it in the [[International Sesame Street singles]] section, with the other SSF 45's. Thanks for finding that! I haven't typed out a record essay in a while! -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 06:07, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I've added it into its spot. I hadn't thought about that special disco remix in ages and ages before I saw this promo! Hopefully it'll show up again sometime (talk about rare...) and we'll finally know what is on it so we can add it into one of the pages also. -- [[User:Merrystar|Wendy]] ([[User talk:Merrystar|talk]]) 23:48, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Cool! Everything looks great, except I was wondering why you put up the B-side. Normally we just show one side of singles (preferably side A), but if you put it up because it's the 12" version, and it's different from the US version, that's a good reason to keep it. I also saw something that concerns me about SFT-79005. Discogs.com says [http://www.discogs.com/Various-Sesame-Street-Fever/release/1319490 here] that it's just a Canadian edition of the whole LP. Since they don't have a picture, I don't know what to do with that information. It ''should'' just be CTW-79005 with the Canadian information on the label. I still have a theory that SFT-79005 is the Canadian 12", going by the old 12" picture, and this new 45. I guess we'll keep that in the back of our minds, and we'll keep looking for a better copy of SFT-79005. (I ''still'' think it means Sesame Fever Twelve inch!) -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 06:08, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Show 'n Tell Hi! Just wanted to give you a link [http://cgi.ebay.com/ws/eBayISAPI.dll?ViewItem&item=150591912081 here], in case you ever wondered what the show 'n tell record labels actually look like. The seller has up a bunch right now, with gorgeous gorgeous photos. I like this one though -- it's the only one with a cover picture related to the content! Also it looks like all of these had singles on the B-side :). -- [[User:Merrystar|Wendy]] ([[User talk:Merrystar|talk]]) 01:47, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I might start buying those eventually. It looks like we know of 3 cover variations so far. There's a Fraggle Rock one on Muppet Central, but I've never seen it for sale. I always wanted a Show 'n Tell, and I never got one! -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 01:50, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Photo's too big Hey,I have noticed that the photos I have added to [[Muppets eating other Muppets]] are a bit too big and are huge compared to photos surrounding them.What is the average size of photos around here?--[[User:Hihokermitthefroghere|Hihokermitthefroghere]] 02:45, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :Not worry, Ken. I answered his question on [[User talk:Hihokermitthefroghere|his talk page]] for you ;) -- [[User:Jbrangwynne53|Jon]] ([[User talk:Jbrangwynne53|talk]]) 05:29, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks. I thought he wanted to reupload them at a different size, and I don't know how to do that. -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 06:05, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ken! Hey dude! It's been a long time since we last talked. I hope everything is going good for you. Everything here is going just fine. The beginning of this year i finally got my drivers license. Awsome felling. But i was thinking of maybe working some more here. I just haven't been in the mood to come back but i ever since getting Netflix for my Wii i've found alot of stuff i'm really enjoying. Right now i started watching this show called "Constucion Site." Only so far the first episode but it's pretty cool being that they're all remote control puppets. I might work on that with doing an episode guide that you can click on and see what the episode was about with pics and stuff. But i'll try and stick around for a while till i get knocked off corse again. But i wanted to stop by and say hi since we hadn't talk in a long time or i hadn't heard from you from an email.[[User:Grover|Grover]] 03:33, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Grover 09:31 PM March 04, 2011 (UTC)Kyle :Hi, Kyle! I saw you on the forum, and I was going to write to you, too. I'll send you something soon! -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 08:25, March 5, 2011 (UTC) : Cool! Can't wait.[[User:Grover|Grover]] 00:47, March 8, 2011 (UTC) random album [http://cgi.ebay.com/ws/eBayISAPI.dll?ViewItem&item=300530540469 this] is interesting. It's only got one cover song, but having the title of it be "In Memory of Mr. Hooper" is sort of neat. -- [[User:Merrystar|Wendy]] ([[User talk:Merrystar|talk]]) 23:42, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Hmmm. Maybe put it on the [[Minor Music Mentions]] page? I don't think it's enough to give it a page in the Album Appearances category. I can't find out much about the band, and I don't think they're still together, but I still want to put it somewhere. -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 04:38, February 26, 2011 (UTC) [[Mork & Mindy]] I never watched the show, so I was surprised when researching it to build the page just how *horrid* it was! And not just the insane fourth season, though Barbara Billingsley as a strangler, Shatner as himself, and John Houseman as the voice of an evil computer sounds pretty bad on its own. But a second season episode? "Mork haplessly gets involved with a group of white supremacists." "Mork is jailed for freeing an escaped convict who's captured at the music store. Meanwhile, Exidor begins worshiping O.J. Simpson." (I'll bet that one's been dropped from syndication!) The episode with the "Bein' Green" joke also had the sassy grandma saying, re Conrad Janis, "What a weiner," and when Mork shows Conrad slides of Ork, "But it's all black!" "That's the inner city." Yipes! -- [[User:Aleal|Andrew Leal]] ([[User talk:Aleal|talk]]) 07:43, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Well, thanks for making a stand-alone page for it anyway! I do have a soft spot for Mork & Mindy, because I watched the 1st season every week. But I lost interest after the 1st year, because of that weird 2-parter that opened the 2nd season where Mork shrinks and goes into this alternate universe. They had also replaced Conrad Janis and Elizabeth Kerr, and I had enjoyed the scenes in the music/record store. I never cared for the brother and sister who ran the deli, and then they added the politician guy, and Tom Poston as the neighbor, and it wasn't the same. So by the time Mork and Mindy got married and had Mearth, I think I was barely checking in from time to time. My dad kept saying that Jonathan Winters was this comedy legend, but I just saw this old man who was trying to upstage Robin (of course I learned more about Jonathan years later!). 1982-1983 (and into 1984) was a hard time for me, because All in the Family/Archie Bunker's Place, Mork and Mindy, Happy Days, and Laverne and Shirley were all ending, and in most cases, they had changed so much I wasn't even watching them anymore. So for me, the bottom line is that I'll always love the very first season, which shows him coming to Earth, trying to act normal, and having silly plots as excuses to watch Robin Williams do his funny voices and physical comedy. -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 08:03, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Weird, now the page keeps showing up for me as "Mork & Mindy." And yeah, I love Tom Poston, but reading through, his character seems rather ill-conceived and an odd-fit for such a likable actor (he's a grouch but Mork takes him to a single's bar, in another ep he's stealing from Mork and Mindy...) As Harry put it though, I missed Happy Days/Laverne and Shirleyanism/Mork and MindyMania in its entirety, so while you know I usually have no problem appreciating past works (you know how I feel about Jack Benny and the Great Gildersleeve and such!), I think this really was a "you had to have seen it at the time" thing. Though I suppose the longevity of the entire "wacky alien" sitcom subgenre is rather odd in itself (though I think I'd enjoy ''My Favorite Martian''; when it comes to RWs, I tend to favor Ray Walston over Robin Williams, though of course Altman Popeye has both!) And yeah, the show wasn't the ideal comeback vehicle for Jonathan Winters. Also something odd I noticed: the kid Eugene from the first season (who seems fairly likable though I don't feel like delving deeper right now, especially compared to the insane Exidor; why try to have a character out-Mork Mork?) was also part of the second season casualties, but when the inevitable HB cartoon version came out in 1982 (with Mork and Mindy as high school teens), they brought him back (and added a pompous principal and, naturally, an alien dog voiced by [[Frank Welker]].) Still, when all is said and done, it's probably less bizarre than when the alien sitcom format (which at least through the mid 1990s, easily outnumbered serious alien dramas as continuing series!) cross-pollinated (and thus, we had the Great Gazoo!) -- [[User:Aleal|Andrew Leal]] ([[User talk:Aleal|talk]]) 21:21, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Ho ha I keep meaning to e-mail you, but this week, as you may have read, the state has been plagued by utility outages (fortunately our house only suffered bad blackouts but no loss of gas or water, though there's a "boil only" alert out until the situation is settled). Anyway, still mostly just doing admin stuff but when I get back to adding, in addition to the stuff I told you about last time, I am now the proud owner of [[The Sesame Street Fairy Tale Album]]. In fact I tried to update the page maybe a week or two ago... but Wikia ate it! It was a long revision too. I'll listen to the album again, but it's such a joy, with the character details (Prairie Dawn questioning why the princess has to get married to live happily ever after, the Count needing physical restraint to stop counting, Cookie Monster explaining that his story is about *other* Hansel and Gretel, etc.) -- [[User:Aleal|Andrew Leal]] ([[User talk:Aleal|talk]]) 06:36, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I have one too, but I can never get around to listening to the whole thing enough times to write about it. I've memorized my LP's that I've had for years, like E&B Sing Along, but I only got this one recently. You may have noticed that it's one of the longest albums they ever did, compared to Grin and Giggle, which seems to me the shortest. Also, I keep running into this one on a Columbia Record Club edition, but I can't find the "real" one! What do you have? :By the way, I'm now taking care of the [[User:Toughpigs/Statistics|stats]]! They hadn't been updated in over a year, and we've had a lot of new people, and new activity. I asked Danny if I could do it, and he said okay. I hope our activity goes even higher as we get closer to November! -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 06:46, February 5, 2011 (UTC) [[My Record]] Also, what do you make of [http://cgi.ebay.com/ws/eBayISAPI.dll?ViewItem&item=300513418545 this]?? It says cassette all over it, it's the shape of an LP, it's being sold as an LP and the number is wrong. It seems awfully late (1983?) for them to be packaging a tape in an LP sized package as with SS1... -- [[User:Merrystar|Wendy]] ([[User talk:Merrystar|talk]]) 05:01, January 13, 2011 (UTC) (actually, the number given 22057, seems consistent with CTW Canada numbering to me). -- [[User:Merrystar|Wendy]] ([[User talk:Merrystar|talk]]) 05:03, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :Except that 22057 is Sing the Hit Songs. I think they just messed up on the number, because they're selling a bunch of other SS records, and the numbers are right. Anyway, this is either a cardboard flat that got shrinkwrapped behind the tape, or this is a record that accidentally got a cover that says Cassette on it. I think both versions came with a cardboard sleeve because they included the coloring poster. I'm really torn on this one. If it's a tape, I wish they would have paid more attention to all of the places where it says record, but I've seen a lot of stuff with mislabeled formats. I hate that you have to join eBay just to ask the seller a question, but given the stuff that we keep running into, I just might do that someday. I hate to call it a Canada tape since we can't even ''see'' the tape, so I think we should just put the cover in the gallery, and call it a tape with no number, like some of the other tape covers we have. By the way, I can finally figure out the side break on My Record, because somebody else took a picture of the back cover! -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 05:55, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I have an account (or well my husband does) so I asked the seller and he confirmed it is an LP. So I guess it just got an album cover that says "cassette". And/or somebody had the LP and found that cover and stuck it inside sometime in the last 20 years.... -- [[User:Merrystar|Wendy]] ([[User talk:Merrystar|talk]]) 19:22, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, that makes things weirder. I know that when they started putting the big 12" Star Wars book and record sets on tape, they had a modified cover that left a hole for a little tape tray in the top right hand corner, and they were clearly marked cassette. This almost looks like the tape we have for ''[[The Best of Big Bird]]''. All I can think of is that things were so chaotic during the last year of the label, that they may have been trying to get product out quickly, and there may have been a production error. I know that when Disney soundtracks changed from the WDL series to the DQ series in 1959, sometimes a cover with one prefix would get a record with the other prefix, depending on what they had more of. And in some cases, the DQ record is shorter than the WDL is, kind of like the difference between the 2 versions of the Electric Company LP, which means you should always make sure the record and cover match! Anyway, since this really is a record, I would make a note that it may have been a cover that was used for both versions, but we know of the record version for sure. Boy, they have sure packaged kids' tapes inconsistently over the last 40 years. And I see where that carried over into the Sony CD's with 2 numbers for each title, and a mix of big and little lyric books! -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 21:40, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Hong Kong Cassette Hey Ken -- So I found [http://cgi.ebay.com/ws/eBayISAPI.dll?ViewItem&item=160525961710 this]. Who the heck made this? Is it RCA, Rendezvous or BMG? And is it really a HongKong release and from when? And if it isn't the 2000 BMG release, then we can probably add that one to the gallery too. -- [[User:Merrystar|Wendy]] ([[User talk:Merrystar|talk]]) 04:53, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :Wow, 2 hard ones! Okay. Record Rendezvous is a store in Hong Kong. The stuff that appears by the track listing and UPC number is just stock information that people seem to be pulling in from other websites. That can't be the UPC since it's not a US tape, and it doesn't even ''have'' a UPC on the back cover. RCA was bought by the conglomerate BMG in the 1980's, so the reissues of FTB are on BMG Special Products. I think this is the Hong Kong edition, but I wish they had taken a picture of the spine so we can see the number! Also, I noticed that they copied the sticker that was on the LP that mentions the board game, and the 2000 CD doesn't have that, so I'm going to call this a sealed 1985 Hong Kong tape of FTB! -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 05:55, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Ken's talk page archive